Baldur's Gate The new beggining
by The-Original-Sphere-Hunter
Summary: I have put the full version of CH 1 up. Enjoy. More chapters coming sooooooon.
1. Default Chapter

!!!!~*~ CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN SELECTED GO TO CHAPTER 2~*~!!!!  
  
~*~ I want to write a story for Baldur's Gate and I need your help. I would like people to review or send this to my E-mail address mumba_15@hotmail.com and say what character they want in it headed "Main Character" or "Sub Character" or "Main sub character" (Such as Kahlid & Jahira) and I will choose who will appear in the story the following areas must be covered~*~  
  
Name:  
  
Gender:  
  
Race:  
  
Class: (Normal class, Multi class, Dual class and/or specialist Mage)  
  
Alignment:  
  
Ability:  
  
Skills:  
  
Appearance: Clothes, hair colour, Skin colour ect.  
  
Bio: (Were there from, main attitude, hight, eye colour, the usual bio info.)  
  
~*~ I will NOT put any inappropriate characters on this fan fiction. I will also TRY and put all the characters into the story. Not all characters will be in the party some may only get mentioned as travellers. The people whose main characters don't get chosen they will be used as sub characters unless you don't want them to then please tell me. The story will start at Candle keep and basically follow the main story line but I will most likely change things a little or a lot. If you choose "Main sub character" Please name who it will take over such as "Kahlid fill in or Gorian fill in ect.The "Main sub characters" will consist of:  
  
Gorian  
  
Imoen  
  
Kahlid  
  
Jahira  
  
E (The old wizard that you met on the way to the Friendly Arm inn I think his name is Edwin. I just found out his name isn't Edwin it is Elminster, Chosen of Mystra. Thanks to Taffia for that information! Thanks!)  
  
Please don't be angry or sad if your character gets killed as these things will happen. Also I will be following the Baldur's Gate classes and weapon system and if your character is not legit then it will not be added. I will close this in about a month or two and start typing it up if there aren't enough replies I will not go through with it. And if anyone else knows were I could post this besides Fanfiction.net (such as a Baldur's Gate fan website) then please tell me so I can post this there to get as much characters as I can cause I would really like to type this story up and would like you to be a part of it. When the time is up I will post a page up on www.fanfiction.net saying whose character is were. I might put in 'Special characters' like off show, games and anime. If you don't think this is appropriate then please REVIEW it and say so at fanfiction.net but if you have an idea for a 'Special character' then categorise appropriately to name, gender, race ect. and I think about putting it in. That's about it! ~*~  
  
Have fun making your characters!  
  
Mumba.  
  
!!!!~*~ CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN SELECTED GO TO CHAPTER 2~*~!!!! 


	2. BG CHARACTERS

~*~Main Charcter~*~ Name: Duran  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Race: Human  
  
Class: Bard  
  
Alignment: Neutral Good  
  
Abilities: Bow  
  
Axe  
  
Identify  
  
Stealth 35%  
  
Skills: Strength - 17  
  
Dexterity - 18  
  
Constitution - 16  
  
Intelligience - 13  
  
Wisdom - 12  
  
Chariasma - 18  
  
(I know, it was fantastic roll!)  
  
Appearance: Cropped blue-black hair, curls slightly at the ends. Olive skin. Eyes are deep haunting green, almond shaped, always sparkling with merriment. She's quite petite, only around five foot two, seemingly delicate, but quite tough. When you first meet her, she'll be wearing a dress (hating every second). On the road she wears Bladesinger chain +4, shirt and pants, with whatever boots she's managed to pilfer from the town she was last at.  
  
Bio: Born in the great city of Baldur's Gate to a roving gypsy bard, Duran saw much of Faerun from the cradle. From the moment she could talk, she began to learn her father's trade, how to measure each word of a story, to perfect each note of a song, for the greatest effect. Her voice was clear as a bell, and she quickly became a favourite among the performers. She grew no taller than her father's shoulder, forever deemed affectionately 'the little raven' by her playmates.  
  
Then came the fateful night, when the band were set upon, and every one of them killed. A fifteen-year-old Duran, though badly injured, managed to escape, and was found, almost dead, outside the village of Nashkel. The people took her in, nursing her slowly back to health. In return for their kindness, she entertained them, putting all her father had taught her into good use.  
  
When the mines became dangerous, Duran left the village, travelling north alone, to find work in the town of Beregost. Taken for a boy, due to her short hair and slight stature, she found work in the Jovial Juggler, assisting in serving and stable-work. Garrick, a local bard, saw the talent in her, insisting that she be taken seriuosly by the innkeep, who, taking his advice, exploited the teenager's talent and willingness to work.  
  
That is where you should find her, no doubt schemeing at some way to escape the life she is living and return to the road, for the gypsy blood in her veins beckons her onwards . . .  
  
Other Info: takes immediately to Imoen, and is likeable enough. However, she takes an instant dislike to Anomen, should she ever come across him. If main character is male, she's a possible love interest.  
  
Anyway, that's my girl! Let me know if you need anymore, and I'll post my brother's character for you, too. ~*~ Ildera if u don't want her as the main charcter then plz send me an e- mail saying so and if u possibley could change her profile abit 4 me if u would like her 2 be the main character. ^_^ and I accedently deleated all those great characters u sent me so could u plz re-send them again. Mumba ~*~  
  
~*~Main Sub Character (Replaces Jaheira)~*~  
  
Name: Heather  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Race: Human  
  
Class: Invoker Mage  
  
Alignment: Neutral Good  
  
Ability: Strength-10, Dexterity-10, Constitution-16, Intelligence-18, Wisdom-10, Charisma-15  
  
Skills: Blunt Weapon-1, Magic Missile, Shield, Chromatic Sphere  
  
Appearance: Major Clothing-Black, Minor Clothing-Blue, Hair-Golden Blonde, Skin-Caucasian(default), Voice-Female2  
  
Bio: Heather was born to wealthy parents in Beregost and sent to a magic academy to learn the magical arts. Bored out of her mind, she became interested in dancing at the age of seven. Twelve years later she graduated the academy at sixth in her class and has also become a well- known dancer (Theatre/Cultural dancing, not bar room dancing). She has moved to Nashkel, in hopes of becoming well distinguished. Believes in good, no matter what form. Stands at 6'0", Weighs 160 lbs, is age 19, and has green eyes. (Could develop relationship with Jerid.)  
  
~*~Main Sub Character (Replaces Khalid)~*~  
  
Name: Liskar  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Race: Human  
  
Class: Ranger  
  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
  
Ability: Strength-17, Dexterity-15, Constitution-15, Intelligence-10, Wisdom-14, Charisma-15  
  
Skills: Bow-2, Axe-2, Racial Enemy-Skeleton  
  
Appearance: Major + Minor Clothing-Light Tan, Hair-Black(default), Skin- Caucasian(default), Voice-MaleDefault(default)  
  
Bio: Liskar was born in an unnamed desert village, where he learned the ways of his ancestors. When he was nine, however, a horde of undead attacked the village and killed all of the adults. The children then wandered the desert until picked up by a caravan heading for the city of Baldur's Gate. However, the caravan was attacked by undead as well. With sufficient provisions, he escaped into the nearby forest, with hopes of revenge. Believes in good, just not the law. Will do almost anything to destroy the undead. Stands at 6'3", Weighs 205 lbs., is age 20, and has brown eyes.  
~*~Main -OR- Main Sub Character (If Main Sub, replaces Elminster)~*~  
  
Name: Jerid  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Race: Human  
  
Class: Fighter  
  
Alignment: Lawful Good  
  
Ability: Strength-18 +99, Dexterity-14, Constitution-15, Intelligence-10, Wisdom-14, Charisma-16  
  
Skills: Large Sword-2, Spear-2  
  
Appearance: Major Clothing-White, Minor Clothing-Red, Hair-Tan, Skin- Caucasian(default), Voice-Male1  
  
Bio: Jerid was born to unknown parents, but found his way into Nashkel when he was ten years old. He had told him that he was born in Amn, but has left the remainder of the subject unanswered. Trained as a soldier by the Amnish Guards for three years, Jerid shows promise as a fighter. He believes that the law is good and, therefore, always takes priority. Although good-natured, Jerid has gone beserk in the heat of a battle. Stands at 6'4", weighs 200 lbs., is age 20, and has brown eyes. (If main character, he found his way to Candlekeep.) (Could develop relationship with Heather.) ~*~ Thanks for these character go to....Um I forgot who did 'em SORRY all credit goes to that person. ^_^; plz e-mail me and tell me ur name. ^_^; sorry agian.And i also love the pics of the characters. Mumba~*~  
  
~*~ Sub charcters~*~  
  
Name: Ecthen Uln-Jai (Eck-thin OOln-Jie)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Race: Dwarf (can be made Human but not elf maybe)  
  
Class: Fighter  
  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
  
Ability: Umm, good strength (20), average dexterity (14), good constitution (17), minor intelligence (10 or so), minor wisdom (10 or so), minor charisma (10 or so).  
  
Ability: Rage (berserker kinda fighter, barbarian)  
  
Skills: 4prof for Axe, 2prof for maces and flails.  
  
Appearance: Short with hard, stout body (average height and built body if human) and average features of a dwarf (human). Earth brown hair and dark eyes. Broad hands and feet. Long beard and bushy eyebrows.  
  
Bio: Ecthen's rough and roudy past includes the Orc raids upon his village in the foot hills of Amn. Ecthen's village was a mining camp, mainly, who dug for Iron ore and other supplements. Due to the increasing attacks upon the village, Ecthen and his parents fled the village to live in Athkatla. Their, Ecthen grew up in the slums near the Copper Coronet. He has been with many adventuring parties and his latest had left him in the fair town of Beregost.  
  
~*~ Strength:20  
  
Dexterity:14  
  
Constitution:18  
  
Intellignce: 6  
  
Wisdom:14  
  
Charisma: 10  
  
Name= Bear Masiki  
  
Gender=male  
  
race=human  
  
class=ranger  
  
alignment=chaotic good  
  
ability:racial enemy-gnoll, animal charm, cure light wounds, slow posion.  
  
skills=stealth  
  
Appreance= a broad man often mistaken for an orc, tall, mild tan skin, muscular, dark brown hair, grey eyes, a black cloak and brown leggings with a grey shirt.  
  
Bio= he comes from a peaceful group of barbarians, that traded many goods, mainly meat and herbs. One day a band of gnolls came and destroyed his village while he was hunting. When he return he found nothing left living. he took an oath to kill all those that did this to his village. with that he took his bow made from a wyrvern's bow that only he has the strength to use, and his father's, the village's cheif, huge war axes that normal men would have to use two hands to use. He is easily anger and prefers to be alone unless someone helps him find the final 32 gnolls.  
  
Bear is a sub character that is usually found anywhere where one can get a drink to find the gnolls. ~*~  
  
Name: Kaze (pronounced Kah-zee)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Race: Elf  
  
Class: Stalker  
  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
  
Racial enemy: Orcs  
  
Abilities:  
  
Strength-18/76  
  
Dexterity-15  
  
Constitution-17  
  
Intelligence-13  
  
Wisdom-12  
  
Charisma-10  
  
Skills:  
  
Staff**  
  
Crossbow**  
  
Two handed weapon style**  
  
Hide in Shadows  
  
Charm animals  
  
Summon Familiar  
  
Appearance: 6 foot 8'', he has heavily tanned skin, burnt brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He wears brown clothes, a suit of leather armour, and wields a quarterstaff+2 that belonged to his grandfather. Wielding it protects him with Barkskin magic.  
  
Bio: He never knew his parents, having been raised by his grandfather in the forests of Tethyr. His grandfather was killed during a raid by orcs and he left the forest. He went north, living on his own, never staying in one place at the same time. Always alone, he almost stopped talking entirely for lack of someone to talk to. He generally speaks in growls and barks, almost like a wolf. He can talk but it hurts his throat to do so. He keeps a little book to write things down for people to read.  
  
Kaze is like a wolf personality wise. He doesn't like being snuck up on and he is highly suspicious of strangers. If he gets to know you though he will settle down and become almost friendly. He has a habit of pacing back and forth while thinking. If he gets to trust someone and think of them as a friend then he is the most friendly, loyal, protective man around. He fears nothing other than losing people he cares about.  
  
Kaze is a Sub character who would join up with your Player character. I'm thinking he'd show up somewhere in the forest on the way to the Friendly Arms in or Nashkell. ~*~  
  
Okay, so I only have Icewind Dale. I still wanna submit a main character!  
  
Name: Xylona Nekev (Prefers Xy, Lona, or Loni [Loan-ee])  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Race: Human  
  
Class: Thief  
  
Alignment: Neutral good  
  
Ability: I don't care on this one.  
  
Skills:  
  
Strength: 17  
  
Dexterity: 15  
  
Constitution: 18  
  
Intelligence: 12  
  
Wisdom: 12  
  
Charisma: 13  
  
Appearance: Red-blonde hair, tied up in scarf most of the time, tan skin, wears longer dress (mauve and yellow) with slit. Sort of a long, slender, yet wiry build, clear purple eyes. 5'9"  
  
Bio: Xylona is from the small town of Kuldahar, far in the North. She's a very cheery, mischevious girl, even if she does have a slightly twisted sense of humor. She tends to grate on people's nerves at first, but once you get past the fact that she's annoying at times, she seems like a good kid. She headed down south to 'explore', as she had never really been outside of Kuldahar before. She's young,(19) and rather naive.  
  
Favorite quote (to her elders, ect. parents) If I got smart with you, how would you know?  
  
~*~  
  
Name: Abdel Adrian  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Race: Human  
  
Class: Fighter  
  
Alignment: Neutral Good  
  
Ability: The natural stuff like cleave and stuff.  
  
Skills:  
  
STR-18/74  
  
DEX- 15  
  
CON- 18  
  
INT- 10  
  
WIS- 9  
  
CHA- 11  
  
Appearance:  
  
Black Hair  
  
Light Tan Skin  
  
Breeches and a cuffed shirt  
  
Very muscular: He has the god of murder in him!  
  
Bio: Gorion adopted Abdel and taught him to be kind and good, but Abdel preffered to fight rather than work things out, but he's an all around good guy. 7' 4". Green Eyes.  
  
p.s this is the original guy from the real novel-- just a suggestion. Plus, he's in love with Jaheira, but Khalid's married to her!! :0 ~*~  
  
Name: Amanda d'Ilon  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Race: Human  
  
Class: Mage  
  
Alignment: Neutral Good  
  
Ability: Strength- 10  
  
Dexterity- 10  
  
Constitution- 15  
  
Intelligence- 18  
  
Wisdom- 12  
  
Charisma- 15  
  
Skills:  
  
Shield  
  
Armor  
  
Magic Missile  
  
Chromatic Orb  
  
Knock  
  
Acid Arrow  
  
Web  
  
Choking Gas  
  
Protection from Normal Missiles  
  
Minor Globe of Invulnerability  
  
Fireball  
  
Lightning  
  
Fire Arrow  
  
Appearance:  
  
Olive-coloured skin, dark black hair that is heavily curled. Everything about her appears delicate, and her exotic beauty is very vivid. She normally wears a pale yellow mage robe (Good Mage Robes), wears a magical amulet (Influence), and a fine ring (+2 AC). Dark almond eyes. She stands at a height of about five foot three.  
  
Bio:  
  
Although her parents were from the distant realm of Kara-Tura, a disgrace in their family, leading to the suicide of their Daimyo, forced the parents to leave for the west. Amanda was born in Athkatla, and stayed with her parents until the age of eighteen, when she left, to begin training as a journeying mage. Her first master taught her much, but unfortunately, only the theory of magic, and not the practical side of it. When a stray hobgoblin arrow in a sporadic raid that occasionally plagues the kingdom of Amn killed him, Amanda began to seek for another teacher. She found one in the guise of Liliana Meillot, a powerful mage who took the young woman under her wing. Over the seven years in which Amanda was apprenticed to her, she finally learned the practical side of magic. When she was able enough to make it on her own, Amanda began a career as an adventurer, with the goal of increasing her powers, at the same time as helping people.  
  
She is very confident in her own ability. When she is first met, she can come across as aloof, almost unfriendly, but this is merely a result of years on her own. Once one gets to know her, she is actually very friendly to them, although she can take offence very easily, for her Kara-Turan blood holds a desire for high honour, despite her western upbringing. Her mind is astute, and she can work out many solutions to many problems. She can see through a tangled mess of conundrums, and has always prided herself on her ability to answer most riddles correctly. Amanda cannot abide laziness, and considers it a terrible flaw. It is because of this, that she is normally awake late and night, and up at dawn, working on spells, or writing her book, entitled "An Adventurer's Life." She suffers from terrible arachnophobia, and if faced by a giant spider, or such like, has a tendency to overreact, by unleashing her most powerful spells needlessly against an already dead spider. Other than spiders, she fears little, and while not overly courageous, would never leave a friend in danger, even if she had to go through the most evil, vile spider king in the world. ~*~  
  
Name:Kestra  
  
Gender:female  
  
Race:Human  
  
Class:Inquisitor (normal)  
  
Alignment:Lawful Neutral  
  
Ability:  
  
Skills:Str 18  
  
con:15  
  
Int:12  
  
Char:18  
  
dex:15  
  
wis:13  
  
Hair colour is brown  
  
Skin colour is light.  
  
Quite tall. Blue eyes. Proud and confident. 


	3. Duran

Baldur's Gate : A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 1: Duran  
  
The stone walls of Candlekeep towered dark against the early morning skyline. The wind was thin and crisp, a sign that winter was fast on its way. Pink dawn sunlight peeked over the mountains, giving the sky an angry red colour. Within the hallowed walls of the library fortress, a sweet melody trailed and danced in the air. In the old tavern, a beautiful young girl danced on stage, her long black hair flying out around her head as she executed the intricate steps. The rich emerald gown she wore brought out the haunting green of her almond-shaped eyes. The sun peeked through the dirty old windows in the tavern to reveal a full house, as it usually was when Duran played. The light slowly filtered into the rowdy taproom, illuminating the half-elf's olive skin as she moved gracefully across the floor. As the sunlight filled the room, the tavern owner blew out the candles, signalling for the musicians to stop. The night's entertainment was over. The music stopped and the crowd roared with praise, applauding the tiny woman where she stood, flushed and breathless, on the stage. Gold coins flew up to fall at Duran's feet. She took a deep bow and walked off stage, barely needing to duck under the low beam above her. Duran wasn't very tall, only around five foot two. Because of this, she had earned the nickname 'the little raven', from her playmates.  
  
She hurried up to her private quarters, falling on her bed and stretching her weary muscles. Gazing up at the ceiling, she yawned, quite content to lie there forever. However, there were chores that needed to be done before she could sleep, so she rose reluctantly from the sheets. Grabbing some old clothes, she stripped down, replacing the beautiful gown in the brown polished wardrobe. Duran pulled on her older clothes, surveying her appearance in the mirror. Just a simple blue tunic and brown boots, and she was comfortable again. She ran down the stairs into the now well-lit tavern.  
"Duran!" Duran turned around and saw the tavern owner Winthrop. He was a hardy old man with an odd sense of humour; well, Duran thought anyway.  
"Hey Winthrop," she called, walking over to him. He grinned at her, shaking a worn leather pouch in his hands.  
"You did good kiddo, here's yer pay." He passed Duran the pouch, watching in amusement as she counted the contents. Satisfied he hadn't short-changed her, Duran smiled mischievously, shouting her thanks to the old barkeep as she walked out into the morning sunlight. The sun was high in the pale blue sky as Duran walked around the quiet citadel, her feet crunching on the dirt tracks. The air was crisp with the taste of snow, and she blew on her fingers to warm them. Humming softly to herself, she went about her daily chores, grimacing as her hand closed about the shovel. With a sigh, she made her way out into the stables, and began shovelling, still humming the simple melody.  
"Nice tune." Duran turned in surprise, smiling when she saw her audience. He was one of the villagers who worked around Candlekeep, but there was something different about him. He carried himself too confidently, his rugged appearance accentuated by the leather armour that graced his tall frame. She curtseyed cheekily to him, flashing an impish grin.  
"Thanks." Duran turned back to her work, trying to shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right here. A warm hand on her shoulder made her jump.  
"You are Gorion's child, correct?" the armoured man asked her. Duran's smile faded as she turned back face him.  
"What's it to you?" she spat, aware that this wasn't perhaps the best place for a confrontation.  
"It's EVERY thing to do with me." he snapped back, pushing her into the stable with a violent shove. As she slammed against the stalls, he drew a blade out of his pocket; it was a small average dagger, but she was willing to bet he knew how to use it. He grinned down at her, kicking the door shut behind him. Instantly the stable was plunged into thick musty darkness.  
"You, my dear, have a pretty bounty on yer head," he continued, his voice cutting through the gloom. Duran could feel him moving towards her, stepping backwards as she tried to quell the fear rising in her throat. She glanced towards the firmly closed door, wishing for someone to come and help her.  
"Let me out," she said, her voice steady despite her fright. The man laughed derisively.  
"And you're gonna make me?" He lunged at her, the dagger glinting in the shafts of light that shone from the thatched rooftop. Duran leapt to one side, the blade narrowly missing her side. Spinning, memories of her life as a gypsy flooding her mind, she slammed her fist into his stomach, skittering away as he doubled over coughing. This, conveniently, brought his head within range, and she threw at kick at his flushed face. He hit the wooden floor with a resounding thump, still wheezing from the winding she had given him.  
"I said let me out.didn't you hear me or are you just thick?" She turned around and half walked half ran towards the door. A hand grasped her boot, and she, too, hit the floor.  
"You're not going anywhere!" He scrambled upright, wiping the blood from his nose and mouth. She bit down a surge of satisfaction as she noticed his nose was slightly on the crooked side. As he advanced towards her, Duran's mind whirled, seeking some solution to her immediate problem. Suddenly she heard an old familiar voice in her head, speaking clearly words that her tutors had tried to teach her during her time here.  
  
At a loss for anything else to do, Duran held out her hand, muttering the phrases under her breath. Slowly the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and the man halted, suddenly uncomfortable with what was happening. As he watched, a pulsing red sphere of light formed around the tiny half-elf's hand.  
"What're you doing?" he demanded, his tone uncertain.  
"I asked you to let me leave.but you didn't and you're gonna pay!" With a flick of her wrist, three red arrows shot from her hand. In the blinding light they emitted, Duran heard the man grunt and his body slam backwards into a wall. As the light faded, her eyes fell upon his body, blackened and charred, crumpled in the corner of the stable. The smoke that filled the air reeked of carrion and death. Duran fell to the ground, retching violently in horror and shock. She was stunned. Racking sobs shook her small frame, as she comprehended what she had done.  
".. oh, gods." She stared her hands, searching for any sign that it might not have been her. Crawling over to the side of the man, she stared at his lifeless eyes, barely seeing the scorch marks on his chest and the blood that stained his yellow tunic. Shaking her head in denial and fear, she scrambled to her feet, fumbling with the latch and throwing open the door. The sunlight was harsh, but infinitely preferable to the darkness behind her. Narrowing her eyes against the glare, she stumbled out of the stable. Ignoring the strange glances she received from people as she hurried past, Duran could feel her mind racing, still gazing in a mixture of horror and wonder at her hands.  
"What was that?" she murmured to herself, slipping into the inner cloister. ".. what did I do.. was that magick?" The library towered above her, and she felt the deep calm of the scholars at work descend on her troubled thoughts. The scene in the stable kept playing over and over in her head. Finally she came to a halt before the great doors, absently trailing her fingers in the clear cool water of the fountains. She shook her head again, and hurried up the steps. There was only one person who could explain this to her. Gorion. The library was huge. It even smelt old. She giggled quietly to herself as the thought occurred that maybe it was the monks who made the library smell so bad. Coming down hard on the hysterical laughter that welled up inside her, Duran hurried through the bookshelves that towered over her, threatening to engulf her in age-old wisdom and nonsensical proverbs. Slipping quietly past the scholars at work, she knocked on her foster- father's door.  
"Come in," a familiar voice called, old and well loved, and once again that serene calm fell over the distraught bard. Duran stepped in, waiting quietly as Gorion finished his paragraph. He looked up at her, and it was all he could do to keep his jaw from dropping. His normally pristine ward was covered in dirt and vomit, her hair knotted, and tears stained her beautiful little face. Her eyes were haunted, horrified by some happening.  
"My child, what is wrong?" he asked, moving to her side and taking her in his arms as the tears fell again. Slowly the storm passed, and the little bard forced a smile for her foster- father. He drew her to her chamber, making her wash and change her clothes before leading her back to before the fire.  
"What has happened, little raven?' With the occasional sob, Duran told him everything, secure in the knowledge that Gorion would make everything right again. When she told him of the magick, his face lit up.  
"Amazing," he murmured. Confused, Duran gazed up at him, but he had moved to the desk, where he held a letter in his hand, hastily re-reading the contents.  
"But this is terrible news to." Gorion's voice trailed off, his frown worrying to the girl nearby.  
"What is it, father?" He glanced up at her, his face set in lines she knew all too well. When Gorion looked at you like that, you had better be prepared to do exactly as he said.  
"Quick, child, go to the inn and arm yourself. Winthrop knows what you need. He shook his head, already opening drawers to rifle through his belongings.  
"This is worse than I thought," he muttered. Glancing up at the girl staring dumbstruck at him, Gorion shooed Duran out of his apartments. On feet that suddenly seemed capable of flight, she ran to the tavern, narrowly avoiding Phlydia, who'd lost her book yet again, it seemed. Winthrop gave a surprised grunt as she nearly ran him down in her haste.  
"Why are ya in a rush, Duran?" Breathless, she grasped his shoulder.  
"I need armor and a weapon. Gorion said you'd know what to give me." Spurred on by her obvious hurry, the old barkeep ambled swiftly into the storeroom, trying several suits of leather on her until he found one that just about fitted. As she twisted about, getting used to the fit of the armor, he pressed an exquisitely wrought short bow into her hands. It was beautiful, strong and sleek, with golden writing carved into the curve of the bow.  
"Winthrop, can you afford to give me this?" The barkeep shrugged.  
"Not mine to sell," he told her. "Gorion gave that to me when you first came here. Told me to keep it til you came asking." The little half-elf threw her arms around his neck.  
"Thank you. It's lovely!" Winthrop grinned, shooing her out of the inn to meet Gorion on the steps to the library. Candlekeep wasn't that busy at this time of the year, only a few tradesmen were there. Usually to winter in the library fortress before heading off come springtime. A familiar voice almost deafened her as a brightly clothed figure leapt out from behind a cart.  
"Heya, it's me, Imoen!" Duran sighed, smiling at her rambunctious friend.  
"Hello Imoen." The human girl looked her up and down enviously.  
"How come you're all kitted out like that? Why aren't you doing your chores?"  
"Gorion told me to arm myself,' Duran told her. 'I think we're leaving, Im.' A look of profound hurt crossed the young girl's face.  
"I sure am sorry to hear that," she sighed. 'Can't I come?' Duran shook her head.  
"I wouldn't even try to ask Gorion. He seems really upset about something. He won't tell me anything.'  
"Hmmmm.that's odd," Imoen murmured, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Not for the first time, Duran had the impression that she knew more than she was letting on. "Well, I'll be seeing ya around. I'll miss ya, Duran."  
"I know, Im. I'll miss you too." She gave her friend a quick hug, and hurried off, towards the great gates of the library. 


End file.
